


Soldier

by GirlsWithGuns



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, could be spirk if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsWithGuns/pseuds/GirlsWithGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock feels responsible for Jim's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier

Kirk saw Spock standing in the doorway of his room, fiddling with his shirt. When he woke up, Bones had decided he needed to stay in the hospital for a few more days. “Spock?”he said, sitting up a little. The Vulcan looked up, startled. “I apologize if I woke you, Captain.”he said, walking over and sitting in the chair beside the bed. “I merely wished to inquire about your recovery.”Kirk smiled a little. “I’m fine, Spock. I promise.”he said. Spock nodded, looking down and started unnecessarily fixing his pants. “Spock.” He looked up. “What’s really going on, Spock?”Kirk asked. Spock bit his lip. “I was very concerned about you, Captain. I feel partially responsible for what occurred. If I had stopped Khan sooner, we would not have had to fix the core and you would not have-“Kirk cut him off by reaching over squeezing his hand. “Shut up, Spock. We got him. We saved the ship. It’s over. I’m here. You saved my life. Stop beating yourself up about the should have, could have, would have’s. You can breath again.”To Kirk’s surprise, Spock gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Jim.”


End file.
